zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DinoBenn
Welcome I am the admin here,so if you need help here,send me a message. Also,this wiki has been re-animated,so dont get any powerhungry ideas...lol Zeno Panthakree 04:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) First of all,I was kidding about the power hungry thing. Second,I am not discouraging you from editing,we need all the help we can get. I was just messing around,something I barely get to do. And about Halopedia,I want in on your scheme,as I have been a member there vying for power for forever. Zeno Panthakree 05:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Indeed MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!! Together we shall rule the world (except Indonesia,Il live there). Zeno Panthakree 05:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Check out my new signature Do you like it ? Its weird,like me :) I read your userpage COMMANDER TONY IS DOOMED. And about the world domination plan,I will take over Indonesia,conquer Australia,contact and ally with the new Canadian government,and we will start a NEW WORLD ORDER...permanently Im not Malaysian. Im Indonesian. I am from Indonesia,please dont get are countries mixed because we are right next to each other. Polar bears do get drunk alot,I have to say... Yeah,global warming is a bitch,especially here on the equator. It's like being lit on fire,and the mosquitoes dont f*****g help. This conversation is slowly stagnating. Umm,do you travel alot ? Hears my story Long ago,I became a Halopedian. It was like my main wiki,and for a while,my only one. Eventually,I discovered HaloFanon,so I began (and currently still do) creating Halo Fanfiction,abandoning Halopedia forever... Then I discovered this dilapidated old place,left unattended for 2 years. I became an admin,and hope to fix this place up and defeat CT,by using my influence hear to make hundeds of Zombiepedian Halofans to become users there. With so many wanting me to be admin,I will grab power. Then I will use CT's own BANHAMMER against him and the other admins,and have complete and utter control of Halopedia. Yes its crazy,but it just might work..... Who exactly did you invite ??? Can you please tell me all of their names. Maybe I know some of them,as I hae more than 100 friends on Halopedia. Also,I just sent you a friend request. Overstepping your mark Do not edit the main page. That is solely for admins,and I have no idea how you got past the protection block. That is all I ask. + CT is onto you. I talked to him on Halo Fanon,and he asked me if I knew you. I said no,but then he said sure and logged out. BANHAMMER I am sorry,but I can not allow you to ruin the greatest work of Haloness in the universe. I have gotten you universally blocked on Wikia and have completely unraveled your plans by telling the Hslopedia admins and the Uncyclopedia admins. Also,your page Commander Tony will be deleted,along with your userpage. Viva la You suck. Gone Vandalism? I put on a single fan fiction, it gets deleted, I get banned. Why are you still here? You have many more fan fictions. Everything I've done, all of it done correctly, but you become power hungry, and it's all lost. Tell Halopedia that they can go light themselves on fire and burn. No matter how I try to help, somebody always tears me down. Did you decide on this? Was it Commander Tony again? Or perhaps it was the fucking Government as usual! Since this is probably my last post, I'm going to tell you something very few people know. About a year ago, I joined Halopedia so I could fix the mistakes of others. Recently, I've become recognized by people for my massive list of contributions. Then, this. I found Zombiepedia and made it my goal to "re-animate" it. I fix grammar and spelling. I have a little fun with people. I write some fan fiction which appears to be restricted to me. I edited the front page because of a glitch and added some spaces *cough* *cough*. My banning will be an outrage you know. People will bite and snap at the admins until they break. I have literally brought Halopedia and Zombiepedia back. But I get no warnings for this. Just because I helped you. This was actually expected. It always happens. Just you wait. When the ticker's up, I'll be back to help you again. Or, you know what, I won't. I won't help you. I am the largest piece to the puzzle. With my leave, say goodbye. By the way, contact me by way of "dinoben@rogers.com". -DinoBenn will be offline until unbanning. Unban For you, Zeno, I have become unbanned. Also, I must applaud your work. You actually managed to spy on "me" so that you could suck up to Commander Tony. I have a long list of things to call you, but personally, I'm trying to overcome my hate for Americans and you. Just kidding. I don't hate you, but the fact that you got me banned on Halopedia was too much. I hope you accept my letter of resignation from Zombiepedia. I have been subject to a large deal of anger in my direction since I found the place and I hope by leaving, I can forget this place, and you. Thank you, and goodbye. -DinoBenn You actually think your a threat to meand Commander Tony. The only reason you probably dont like is him is because you did something stupid,and got reprimanded. I have nothing against you,and CT did not tell me to ban you,but I VIEW YOU AS SLIGHTLY FUCKED IN THE HEAD,AND YOU GOT WHAT I THINK YOU DESERVED. BANHAMMER X2 I'm fucked in the head? Lets see: you acted as a little messenger and blew up a running gag into a reason to be banned, you obviously have never heard of the "put a space after every word or symbol" rule in English, and banned the person that was breathing new life into this wiki. If this is the way you view things, I once again apologize for contributing more to this wiki in two weeks than you did it's several years. No matter. By the way, I could be threat to you if I truly wished, but I don't wish my wrath upon anybody. As for Commander Tony, let's just say I have connections, but he and I have settled the dispute once and for all. This place is going straight to the undead's origin place: Hell. Watch the place crumble without me! -DinoBenn the Savior Banner For those who winder, Zeno banned me. Future Call me Nostradamus, but I think I was right when I said this place would fall apart without me. If an article isn't a piece of shit, it doesn't exist. This isn't a wiki, it's just a place people come to screw around. Alas, this world is not one for me. It is far too broken, and the one leader corrupt. Well, I guess I won't be the last to say this, but until the eleventh of January, goodbye.